The Voyagers
by Antars
Summary: James Potter et Lily Evans sont en septième année. Ils sont soudainement transportés à l'époque de la cinquième année d'Harry. Un One shot sympa et des paradoxes temporels à gogo ! Bonne lecture.


_**The Voyagers**_

_**(One Shot)**_

_**Lily Evans et James Potter, en septième année, découvrent un passage allant de leur époque jusqu'à la 5eme année d'Harry ! (Défi lancé par Elysio_Ange 3)**_

**Partie 1 :**

**Voyage**

« Mais arrête ! Quand vas-tu laisser enfin tranquille ce pauvre Severus ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une Sang de Bourbe comme toi, » dit avec humeur Severus Rogue, appartenant aux Serpentards, maison de l'école de Poudlard. Il s'était fait faucher par le sortilège _**Levicorpus**_ qui l'avait fait se retourner puis flotter dans les airs la tête en bas.

« Bien sûr. J'aurais dû le savoir, répliqua Lily Evans d'un ton froid.

- Attends Lily, ne l'écoutes pas, il n'est rien qu'un petit adolescent de rien du tout, ce n'est pas pour lui que tu devrais t'inquiéter ! Viens plutôt avec moi te promener on discutera de choses sérieuses. »

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler n'était autre que le lanceur du sortilège : James Potter, accompagné de son fidèle ami Sirius Black et également de Remus Lupin, que l'on aurait d'ailleurs cru plutôt dans sa chambre à étudier pour ses ASPICs, examens des 7eme années au collège Poudlard.

« Tais-toi ! Toi aussi, j'aurai dû savoir que tu n'aurais pas changé ! »

Lily partit alors en courant, en direction du lac aux Sirènes du parc. Bien entendu, James la suivit en laissant en plan non seulement ses amis et Rogue, mais aussi la moitié de ses affaires de cours.

« Crois-tu qu'ils pourront s'aimer un jour, ces deux là ? demanda Sirius à son collègue.

- De qui, lui répondit Lupin ? »

Sirius éclata de rire et rassura le loup-garou :

« Personne, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Lily ! »

Aucune réponse.

« Lily, où es-tu ? »

Toujours rien. James pesta puis repris :

« Tu sais, je m'excuse, mais c'est aussi de la faute de Severus ! Arrête de toujours remettre la faute sur moi ! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, exactement ? »

C'est alors que le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds.

**Partie 2 :**

**Dumbledore**

James se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Il était couché sur un des lits du dortoir des Griffondors, et il était prêt à s'endormir quand la voix du directeur retentit :

« Harry, ça va ? »

James sauta du lit et fit un rapide salut de la tête avant de bafouiller une excuse :

« Monsieur le directeur, je m'excuse, je ne tenais absolument pas à fâcher Li...

- Harry, tu es sûr que ça va ? le coupa Dumbledore. »

James fronça les sourcils, puis demanda :

« Pourquoi m'appelez-vous Harry ? Vous savez bien que je m'appelle James, pourtant ? »

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux, puis demanda soudain:

« En quelle année d'études es-tu ?

-Et bien, en 7eme année, pourq... Les ASPICs ! Je n'en ai pas raté, au moins ?

- Non, je te rassure, tu n'en as pas raté... »

A l'évidence, lui-même aurait eu bien besoin que quelqu'un le rassure, lui aussi.

Il s'assura que nous étions seuls, puis lui dit :

« Ecoutes-moi attentivement: tu as voyagé dans le temps. Non, ne m'interromps pas ! dit-il en voyant James ouvrir la bouche. Tu es à présent dans la 5eme année de ton fils, Harry Potter. Oui, je sais que tu n'as pas encore d'enfants, mais tu vas en avoir un avec Lily Evans, et je me souviens aussi que vous ne vous entendez toujours pas, mais vous allez avoir cet enfant. Vous deux êtes morts en essayant de le protéger d'un mage noir, Voldemort. Une faille temporelle a dû s'ouvrir sous l'effet de... Non, mieux vaut ne pas t'en parler maintenant. Tu as traversé et te voilà ici, sans repères ni personne d'autre que moi pour discuté de tout cel...

- En réalité, je pense que Lily as traversé en même temps que moi en effet, je la poursuivais quand je suis rentré dans la faille –si elle existe.

- Elle existe, j'en ai la conviction mais si ce que tu dis est vrai et que Lily est ici, tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, il faut la retrouver d'abord. D'ici-là, je vais te cacher dans ma tour.

**Partie 3 :**

**Lily et Harry**

"On annonce la Grande Inquisitrice à Poudlard !

Décret numéro 1 :

...

..."

La Grande Salle bruissait des conversations des élèves concernant les décrets du professeur Ombrage, nouvellement Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. A la table des Griffondors, Harry, Ron et Hermione discutaient :

« Je déteste Ombrage, fulminait Harry. Etre professeur ne lui suffisait pas, il fallait aussi qu'elle organise Poudlard à sa façon. C'est quoi la prochaine étape, hein ? Directrice ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Harry, je peux encore tenir mon poste le temps qu'il faudra, intervint Dumbledore.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry en se retournant, mais le mystérieux directeur était déjà reparti. Revenant à ses amis, il leur proposa: On sort un peu ? J'aimerais bien retourner du côté du lac, si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Vous allez bien ? » demanda une nouvelle fois Harry à l'inconnue tandis que Hermione expliquait à Ron toutes les raisons qui auraient dû empêcher la femme de rentrer:

« Déjà, il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte du collège, ensuite la porte est gardée jour et nuit par plusieurs sorciers, la Forêt Interdite par Hagrid et le ciel par des sortilèges défensifs de 5eme niveau.

-Alors comment expliques-tu la présence de cette femme ici ? Si elle n'a pas pu rentrer par l'extérieur, elle fait forcément partie du personnel de Poudlard !

-Impossible tu as vu sa taille ! Elle est au moins en 6eme année !

- Alors une Poufsouffle, peut-être ?

- Non plus, je l'aurais déjà rencontrée.

- Arrêtez ! Elle a ouvert les yeux ! »

En effet : deux yeux bleus profonds.

Les yeux de sa mère.

« J'exige une explication ».

Harry se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore en présence de son père et de sa mère endormie.

« Ecoute, petit, je n'y comprend pas plus que toi ce qui a pu se passer je sais juste grâce au professeur Dumbledore que Lily et moi sommes sans doute passés par une porte entre mon époque et la tienne. Mais je peux te dire ceci : ce n'est pas un avorton dans ton genre qui va me crier dessus comme tu viens de le faire, rétorqua James.

- J'avais imaginé mon père autrement » dit Harry après un instant de flottement.

Dumbledore interrompit James qui se préparait à lancer une réplique bien sentie en annonçant que vu que Voldemort avait récupéré son corps l'été précédant, l'on pouvait s'attendre à un nouveau coup de sa part et qu'il ne verrait sûrement pas d'un bon œil la réapparition soudaine des parents d'Harry. Ceux-ci devaient donc repartir sans tarder à leur époque.

**Partie 4 :**

**Le retour**

« Voilà, c'est ici que j'ai traversé.

- Et c'est aussi ici que j'ai retrouvé Maman.

- Et moi trouvé ton père, acquiesça Dumbledore.

- Et comment allons-nous faire pour traverser, maintenant ? demanda une nouvelle fois James.

- Il faut réactiver le portail pour cela, nous allons utiliser le sortilège du _**Kare~Empra**_ qui va nous permettre de réveiller la faille.

- Impossible ! Si vous faites ça, nous risquons d'atterrir au Crétacé, je vous signale !

- Sauf si nous utilisons aussi _**Shrana**_ qui va nous permettre d'indiquer une date ! »

James dut s'avouer vaincu, tandis qu'Harry regardait la scène d'un air amusé.

« Bon alors allons-y. »

C'est alors que la faille s'ouvrit, laissant passer un Voldemort futuriste, avec une baguette en sureau...

« Attention ! s'écria Harry en se plaçant devant sa mère. _**Expel**_... ».

Mais il se prit le Maléfice de la Mort de Voldemort avant de finir son sort et tomba face contre terre, mort, à l'instant où ses parents repartaient vers leur époque, entraînant le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers la faille. Celui-ci voulut lancer un sort contre Lily, mais il ricocha et revint vers lui dix fois plus puissant, l'emmenant définitivement dans les Limbes.

**Partie 5 :**

**Le mystérieux sort **

**de défense d'Harry**

« Et c'est ainsi que nous avons pu revenir ici. Croyez-vous que Lily et moi allons réellement avoir cet enfant ? finit James après avoir fait un résumé à Dumbledore (jeune) des 48 dernières heures où ils avaient mystérieusement disparus.

- Sans aucun doute, surtout si elle continue ainsi. » répondit Dumbledore d'un air amusé.

Il fallait dire que depuis toute cette aventure, Lily poursuivait James avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle en devenait presque énervante.

« Et pourquoi ne peut-on plus lui lancer le moindre sort ? Quand Amycus s'est entraîné au sortilège Impedimenta sur elle, il s'est retourné contre lui !

- Il me semble que ça n'est pas un bien grand mal pour elle - de plus, Amycus n'avait aucune raison de lui lancer ce sortilège. Mis à part ceci, je pense que ce jeune homme, Harry... a imposé à sa mère un sort de protection que l'on pourrait attribuer à son amour pour elle. Peut-être même ce sort lui reviendra un jour où il en aura besoin – dans notre futur à nous, bien évidemment. »

James médita ainsi jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors.

Neuf ans plus tard, ils se mariaient, Lily et lui.

Deux ans encore, et ils donnaient naissance à Harry.

Un an enfin, et Voldemort tuaient les deux jeunes parents d'Harry en lui laissant le sortilège qu'il avait lui-même lancé des années plus tôt.

« Monsieur, questionna Rogue dans le cours de la cinquième année d'Harry au collège Poudlard, êtes-vous sûr de ce dont vous vous rappelez ?

-Personne au monde ne pourrait être plus sûr de quelque chose que moi en ce moment je ne comprends pas cependant pourquoi la faille ne s'est pas ouverte ?

- Peut-être, hésita Rogue, peut-être est-ce parce que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte à l'époque, quelqu'un qui viendrait du futur, quelqu'un qui n'y serait plus dans cette ligne temporelle-ci ?

- Très perspicace, Severus, dit Dumbledore avec chaleur en se retournant, c'est une bonne hypothèse, mais justement : ce n'est qu'une _hypothèse_, justement. Rien qu'une hypothèse... ».

FIN

PS :_ Mon cher Elysio_Ange 3, voici le défi que tu m'as lancé j'espère qu'il est à la hauteur de tes espérances, et que tu sera indulgent. Bonne chance pour ton défi !_

_ Cordialement,_

_Antonin__alias__ DarkStar_


End file.
